Wooing Amelia
by Aloria
Summary: Amelia is next in line for the throne and has to pick a husband. Where's Zelgadis? who knows. A new man comes to town and he's strangely familliar. who is he? and what does he intend to do once he wins Amelia's heart?
1. Default Chapter

Wooing Amelia  
  
Aloria says "BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::NAMING DELEMA::  
  
He pondered a moment, staring at his name written on a piece of paper on the desk he sat at, pen in his right hand and tapping the end on the desk in an annoying manner. "Using my real name would tip her off immediately, middle name? Oh god... Being called THAT would ...no. not middle name. Something different? Maybe a nickname? Did I EVER have a nick name?" He thought a moment. "Maybe switch some letters out... Or maybe my brother's name? That was pretty original of my parents, then again, if he ever turned up here. Hell, if he ever turned up here he'd recognize me anyway." He shivered at the thought. He was dressed in his pajamas, his feet bare and toes cold. He wiggled them some to try and get the blood flowing back into them and uncrossed his legs, leaning forward with his elbows on the desk.  
  
His mutterings continued. Thankfully he was sitting alone in the room of an inn lit only by a single candle and unlikely to bother anyone with his tapping pen. The candle flickered when he sighed, pushing his long bangs out of the way. Even if he'd gotten them cut, they were still long and hung into his face. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his neck in a silvery violet almost puff that extended down to the middle of his back.  
  
Finally, he set his pen aside and picked up a cloth banded bracelet with a dark blue jewel sewn on it, inside the jewel was a star. The band was pink. A smile touched his lips as he gazed at it. "I'll see if you really loved me or what you thought was me, Amelia." He sighed, thinking on those words, it didn't sound quite right but he knew what he meant and that's what mattered really.  
  
He set the bracelet aside once more and picked up the pen. A sudden soft chuckle escaped his throat and he smirked, "That's perfect!" He didn't bother writing down his decision and simply picked up the candle, headed over to the bed. Setting the candle on the night stand, he blew it out and flopped onto the bed, curling up in the blankets to take a nap before he his appointment with her at noon. 


	2. Who is this guy?

Saphire took a deep breath and straightened his court clothes, readying himself for his audience with Amelia. He glanced in the mirror on the wall and smiled slightly at the clean-shaven young man who stared back at him from the other side of the glass. His skin was pale and smooth, though there was a pair of freckles just beside his nose on either side. His head turned when the door opened, a page standing beside the door.  
  
"Sir Saphire Gryers, Her Highness Princess Amelia will see you now," the young boy dressed in dark green stated.  
  
Saphire nodded, adjusting the ruffles on the collar of his white silk shirt once more. His light blue coat hung down to his knees in panels that split at his hips. The blue matched his eyes and was offset by somewhat clinging black pants. Saphire had never considered himself a peacock before, but he wanted to make an impression on Amelia and keep her from figuring out who he was before he wanted her to. He nodded finally and swept past the young man, his grey boot heels not making a sound on the white marble floor. He'd considered getting dressier shoes, but decided against it. The boots fit fine, weren't that old, and were a style that he preferred.  
  
Amelia sat in her red velvet cushioned throne beside her father's. He'd finally become the king, his father having died after hanging on for so long. Saphire stared, his mouth open. She was wearing a pearl dress the swirls of color a pearl possessed were replicated perfectly in the fabric. Her hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head with her bangs down. Upon her hair sat a tiara of pearls and diamonds. Her body had certainly changed over the years. She was taller for one thing and much more developed. She stared back at him then shook her head, blushing.  
  
Saphire remembered himself and bowed deeply, "Your Highness," he said softly, coming forward from the door that had been closed behind him softly by the page. "You look even more beautiful then I'd imagined," he told her, unable to keep himself from saying so. It was true. He'd expected her to look exactly the same, forgetting that she was now nearly twenty-four.  
  
Amelia blushed softly, her innocent freckles had faded over the years, leaving only the darkest ones still visible. "Sir," she said softly, "You flatter me."  
  
"Of course I do," he replied, finding it hard not to revert to his usual stance of arms crossed and weight leaned to one side.  
  
Amelia sighed softly, "I have to warn you though, you're not going to succeed. My heart belongs to someone already."  
  
"Oh?" Saphire asked, almost daring to hope.  
  
"But he left a long time ago," she got up and slowly descended the steps to look up into Saphire's eyes. "You remind me of him though." She looked away. He turned his face downward, clenching his fist, almost pumping it in joy. Amelia mistook, "I'm sorry. I don't like doing this to men..."  
  
He took her hand and bowed deeply over it, "Please allow me the chance to try?" he asked softly of her, lifting his face to look at her pleadingly.  
  
"I can't deny you that," she replied softly, looking mournfully at his face.  
  
"Then might I invite you to lunch? It is almost time," Saphire replied, his chest constricting as he regarded her age-refined features. Light glittered though the skylights in her dark purple hair and he found himself entranced by the shine.  
  
"You may," she replied, "My friends will be joining us though. I hope you don't mind." He shook his head, he had heard that Lina and Gourry were in the area, he'd expected that they'd drop in for free food. Amelia removed her hand from within his grasp and he realized that he'd still been holding onto it and blushed. "This way," Amelia said and glided toward the door.  
  
Saphire trailed after her, watching her with longing eyes. She'd lost that clumsiness of her youth and replaced it with graceful movements fit for one of royal lineage. He wondered weather he should tell her or not, but shook his head, deciding against it. 


	3. Lunch With Lina

They entered the dining hall through the doors at the very end and were greeted by the smell of rich foods lain out upon the table in heaps. There was more then enough food to feed a hoard of hungry horses, but most of it was really for Lina and Gourry who had yet to enter. They took seats at one end of the table, Amelia at the head, Saphire on her left. He poured himself a mug of coffee and sat contemplating it in silence, stealing glances at Amelia. He blushed faintly, realizing he was acting too much like himself and set the mug aside, folding his hands on the table.  
  
He tried to find a safe topic of conversation but couldn't. He was saved from further embarrassment by Gourry and Lina entering. Lina was dressed in a gold dress and a glittering diamond ring adorning her left right finger. Gourry was wearing a suit with his hair braided.  
  
"Oi! Zel! It's been a while!" Gourry exclaimed upon looking at Saphire.  
  
Lina looked at Saphire then frowned at Gourry, "You Jellyfish! That's not Zel!" Saphire was surprised that Lina didn't hit him, instead she flopped down in a chair and started into lunch.  
  
Gourry blinked a few times. "You're not?" he asked Saphire.  
  
"No, I have never heard of this 'Zel' before," Saphire responded, trying to make his voice sound unlike his own. Amelia glanced at him somewhat strangely then shook her head. Gourry set into his lunch along with his fiancée. Saphire stifled his sigh of relief. He lifted his mug of coffee once more and sipped it, glancing around suspiciously.  
  
Amelia ate her lunch daintily and watched as Saphire ate sparingly, not even blinking when Lina swiped things from his plate, almost as if he expected her to. Mostly, he drank coffee, hogging the entire pot to himself.  
  
"So you don't know about Zelgadis Graywords?" Lina asked, leaning forward on the table once she finished her portion of lunch in record time.  
  
Saphire shook his head. "No Lady Inverse," he replied politely.   
  
She eyed him a moment then continued, "Yeah, he was a real wimp."  
  
Saphire bit his lips closed. Gourry spoke up, "He wasn't! I remember how he used to kill the most people in fights! He..." Gourry searched for the word a moment, "He was cool!" Saphire inwardly sighed, trust Gourry to actually remember something once in a while.  
  
Lina hit Gourry's head, "Jellyfish! How do you remember him?! That was years ago! I meant that he was a wimp because he left Amelia!"  
  
"Ms. Lina!" Amelia protested.  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"Despite wether it's true or not, I still don't know him," Saphire interrupted a possible fight with, turning their attention to him once more. He felt a blush flash across his nose.  
  
"He was stone," Gourry recalled.  
  
"Though I assume he may have found his cure by now," Lina stated, eyeing Saphire carefully, watching his expression. That expression didn't waver from polite interest with a hint of boredom and Lina was disappointed.  
  
Amelia sighed, looking dejectedly at her plate. "If he had, he would have come back," she said, pulling her napkin between her fingers.  
  
Saphire felt guilty and almost told the truth, but kept himself from doing so by sheer willpower. Not in front of Lina and Gourry, or Lina at least. He shifted uneasily in his seat as Lina stared at him harder, eyes narrowed slightly. "Perhaps he never felt anything for you?" he asked, knowing he was stabbing himself in the foot.  
  
Amelia lifted her face to frown at him, "I KNOW he did! I could tell! I just know that he'll show up one day and he'll take me away from here!" she stood up, clasping her hands into fists and lifting one up toward the ceiling as she stood on her chair.  
  
Saphire stared at her, feigning shock at her behavior, though he was more surprised that she wanted to be saved instead of saving him. "Have you ever wondered if he's even worth it?" Saphire asked softly lifting his mug of coffee to his lips for a sip. A tray came down upon his head, leaving a dent in one or the other of the objects. He was reminded once more that he was NOT rock. The mug of coffee hit the table and tipped over, splashing the hot liquid across his lap.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Amelia exclaimed, dropping the silver tray and hurriedly trying to dab his lap dry with napkins and see if his head was alright at the same time.  
  
"I'm alright," he said, his head throbbing, "not as bad as ..." he stopped himself but listened in dread as Lina finished his thought.  
  
"When a cannonball hit Zelgadis's head," Lina eyed him.  
  
"I wouldn't know about that," Saphire replied blushing and catching Amelia's hands when she was trying to clean his pants off once more. "It'll dry, Your Highness, you needn't worry yourself over it," she looked into his eyes, tears glittering there. He felt back about saying what he had to her, but her reaction told him in no uncertain terms that she loved Zelgadis Graywords with all her heart.  
  
"Don't say things like that about Zelgadis," Amelia said, taking her hands from Saphire's grip and straightening.  
  
He bowed his head, "Yes Your Highness, dully noted," he replied, turning his attention to trying to get his pants dry. At least they were black and the coffee wouldn't show, but the ruffles on his shirt had been splashed.  
  
Amelia seated herself and twisted her napkin, "I forgot to introduce you!" she suddenly stated. "Lina, Gourry, this is Saphire Gryers, this is Lina Inverse, and Gourry Gabriev."  
  
Saphire lifted his eyes and nodded, "I have heard stories of Lina Inverse," he realized that he'd called her almost by name before and inwardly winced.  
  
"Stories like what?" Lina asked.  
  
Saphire thought back, trying to decide what would be widely known, "Oh, that you were wanted for 30,000 at one point. That's how I recognized you. You don't look much like the picture though."  
  
Lina frowned deeply, "I can't believe Eris did that! If she'd just invited us I would have gone without a fight!" Saphire kept his mouth shut and shrugged as if he'd never heard the story before, merely seen the pictures.  
  
"Those times were fun," Amelia said softly, "I met Zelgadis on that quest..." she sighed softly, looking down once more. Saphire felt inwardly annoyed that they kept talking about him in third person but kept his mouth shut, he didn't want her to know yet.  
  
Amelia heaved a sigh finally, "I have things to attend to, I'm very sorry, but it was a lovely lunch."  
  
Saphire got to his feet as Amelia stood, bowing, "I hope to see you again, Your Highness," he said politely and she favored him with a distant smile and drifted from the room.  
  
"So when do you plan on telling her?" Lina asked, looking at him somewhat coldly.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Saphire replied with a pointed look.  
  
Lina got to her feet, "You do too, Zelgadis," she was rewarded with a blank stare.  
  
"Her Highness commented that I reminded her of that man, but I assure you that I am not him." Gourry had fallen asleep and was snoring softly.  
  
Lina folded her arms, "Oh yeah right! 'Saphire'? A blue rock. Zelgadis, if that isn't a give-away then I don't know what is!"  
  
Saphire paused a moment, listening carefully then was suddenly over the table with Lina's throat in his hand, "If you say anything to her, I swear I'll kill you. I don't want her to know yet!"  
"Damn it! She loves you! Quit tormenting her like this!" Lina replied, gripping his wrist and readying a spell.  
He let go of her after a brief squeeze on her throat and glared, "You wouldn't understand my reasons, Lina, so keep out of it." With that, he turned toward the doors. Pausing a moment, he looked back at Lina, "Congratulations though," he said and left. Lina thought a moment, trying to figure out what he'd meant by that. She elbowed Gourry awake and dragged him out of the elegant dining room. 


	4. Gourry did WHAT?

Gourry Did WHAT?  
  
Saphire stood looking out the window of his room at the inn before he finally lifted his arms above his head and stretched. Yawning widely, he went towards his bed and flopped down in it. "Day one went alright," he states to himself, "I wonder how long this will take?" He broke off to yawn once more, "Tomorrow, maybe I'll talk to Phil about some things... Surely he won't mind if I fluff some facts?" Saphire smirked to himself at what he briefly thought of saying to Phil but rocked his head from side to side on the pillow.  
  
"Phil doesn't care about money.. Maybe spouting something about Justice will get him to let me get closer to Amelia than he lets normal courtiers." Saphire twisted his face into a frown, "How embarrassing... all for Amelia, though." He couldn't help but laugh again, "It'll be funny to see her face when she finds out though."  
***  
  
The next day was bright and the early rays of sunlight shown down upon Saphire's hair as he sat in the palace garden with a somewhat peeved Amelia. She hadn't really wanted to be pestered by a suitor today, but her father had insisted, had said that Saphire was a Warrior of Justice and he deserved to be listened to.  
  
"So... you're a Warrior of Justice?" Amelia asked, trying to keep the sour note from her voice as she watched him sprawl on the bench beside her. He was wearing some fashionable courtier clothes while she was dressed in a maroon dress with full skirts and a somewhat lower than her normal bodice. Her hands fidgeted with the fabric.  
  
"Well," he said softly, "I used to be," he said truthfully, hiding his smirk, "But then some things happened and we went our separate ways."  
  
Amelia's eyes widened and she looked at him, "That's sad.." she said, "I used to travel around with Lina-san and Gourry-san, and... Zelgadis-san, but after the battle with Darkstar I had to come home and be a princess and Zelgadis-san wanted to look for his cure and Lina-san wanted to look for more money and Gourry-san went with her." She smiled again, the dullness that had settled into her eyes retreating in the return of her happiness, "But Lina-san and Gourry-san came back here, probably for the food, but that's alright. We talk of things we used to do and people we met." Her eyes dull again slightly.  
  
"Wouldn't it be fun to forget all responsibilities again and just run around beating up bad-guys?" he asked, hoping to get his hooks into her before she knew what he was doing. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right, he hoped he was. Amelia may still think she was in love with Zelgadis, but he still needed to know if it was really HIM that she loved.  
  
He watched as she got up from the bench and folded her arms on her chest, taking a slow step away from him. She didn't respond to his question and he finally realized that she was trying not to cry. He got up and looked around quickly, unsure if he should put his arms around Amelia or what.  
  
Saphire briefly frowned when he saw Gourry's head pop up out of a bush and grin at him then hold up a flower and point at it with a wide grin. Saphire blushed deeply and gaped, "I'm getting courting tips from Gourry..." he almost muttered aloud and picked out a nice flower, holding it up and got a vigorous nod of approval from the blonde before he dived back down into the bushes.  
  
He paused another time before he reached out and carefully tucked the flower into Amelia's hair, "Don't be sad, Princess," he said, "Remember the days of fun and be glad you got the chance to have them. Most people don't even get the chance."  
  
Amelia lifted her head and a hand to touch the flower before she turned toward Saphire with shining eyes and a smile, "You're right," she said brightly, "I shouldn't live my life hoping for the past!" Suddenly, she leapt up onto the bench and planted one foot on the back of it and pumped a fist into the air.  
  
"For my people! I will try my hardest to not dwell on the past but look forward to a bright future!" she proclaimed and Saphire put his hand to his face and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shimita..." he muttered.  
  
***  
  
Lina stood looking down at Gourry who was still crouched in the bushes sniggering over something. She folded her arms on her chest and tapped her foot on the ground, frowning. "Gourry..." she said warningly.  
  
Slowly, Gourry turned around from whatever he was peeking at through the bush wall and blinked. "Yes Lina?" he looked vaguely worried at her expression.  
  
"What are you doing in the bushes?" she leaned forward and eyed him as he crawled out and gave a nervous laugh.  
  
Gourry thrust a hand out in front of him, holding a battered and dying flower. There was no denying that it HAD been pretty, but it wasn't in the best shape anymore. "I was getting you a flower!" he said quickly.  
  
"In the bushes...?" Lina asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well... I dropped something in there."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gourry grinned, "Come look."  
  
"PERVERT!"  
***  
  
On the other side of the hedge wall, Amelia and Saphire looked at what remained of the bushes. Gourry was sitting on the ground pouting and holding something up to an angry Lina.  
  
"Don't hurt me Lina!" he cried and opened his hand to reveal a somewhat charred gold locket. "I really did drop something."  
  
Saphire watched and realized suddenly that perhaps Gourry wasn't as stupid as he seemed when it came to girls, for somehow, he used his forgetful charm to his advantage. Lina's eyes watered as she took the locket and opened it. "Oh Gourry!" she glomped him, "I'm sorry, let's go have lunch!" Saphire gaped. Lina had apologized. Perhaps she HAD changed while he was away.  
  
He realized then that Amelia had said something and he looked up at her where she was still standing on the bench. "Kawaii," she breathed, "I'm so happy for them."  
  
With a quick thought, he reached up a hand to Amelia, "Perhaps we could join them in town?" he offered, helping her down from the bench with a gentle hand.  
  
She blushed but smiled. "That would be great! Let me get changed." She ran off after Lina and Gourry, shouting, "Lina-san! Gourry-san! Wait for us! We're coming too!"  
*** 


	5. Going to Town

Going to Town.  
  
  
Saphire caught up with Lina and Gourry at the gates of the garden where they had stopped to wait for Amelia. Lina glowered at him but clung to Gourry's hand with a possessive glitter in her eyes. "So what makes you think you're invited?" she asked sourly.  
  
Gourry frowned faintly. "Lina- don't be mean to him. He's our friend, isn't he?"  
  
The redheaded sorceress sighed and conceded that point and was spared further comment by Amelia's return. The royal youth was wearing a very stylish but somehow cute pants and tunic outfit of new-leaf green. In her hair was a dark green ribbon with a bow on top and emerald stud earrings. Saphire felt a nudge in his side and he blinked, realizing the silly smile on his face and he blushed, forcing the expression away for later emergence. Lina was smirking at him like she'd found out the secret of life and wasn't going to tell him.  
  
Amelia came to a stop and put her hands on her knees, panting for breath, her head bent forward for a moment and when she straightened, she lifted a hand to brush her dark hair back behind her ear. "Thanks for waiting for me, guys," she said, "It's almost like having the group together again!" but her eyes dulled when she looked at Saphire, almost as if she weren't seeing him, but his other self, Zelgadis. "If only he were here, it'd be perfect."  
"Perhaps you can still enjoy life even if it's not perfect," Saphire suggested blandly and was rewarded with an immediate brightening.  
  
"Of course! I've got to enjoy life as it is! I just wish Zelgadis had figured that out. I hope he's happy now, wherever he is." This was said without a hint of sarcasm, for Amelia couldn't find it in her heart to be sarcastic about wishing someone happiness.  
  
"I'm sure he is," Saphire replied and Amelia swirled in a circle then skipped toward the courtyard of the castle to head into the city for lunch with her friends. Gourry and Lina smirked at Saphire while Amelia's back was turned, the redhead silently parroting his words and sniggering. Thankfully Gourry was only amused from his unique standpoint of being a guy and having already won the woman he wanted.  
  
Lina, however, was glared at forcefully.  
  
They paved a path of fear through the streets, all the store keepers, restaurant owners, and general populace pulling away from Lina and the three she kept company with, worried over getting fire-balled or worse for delaying her in her mission for food. Their princess, they looked upon with respect and a hint of a smile, for even Saphire found it hard to remain depressed when she was around- even when his skin had been stone.  
  
At least he had a chance with her now. He only had to win her heart. He worried that she might fall in love with him as Saphire but not realize that the courtier was just another side of Zelgadis, not exactly a mask with which to hide his true identity, for he felt he could not play Saphire as well has he had been if he did not have some element of the character within himself.  
  
Amelia turned and descended upon Saphire, grabbing his arm. "What are you thinking of that makes you scowl like that?"  
  
He blushed deeply and wiped the frown away. "Just things," he replied and got laughed at. It wasn't a cruel laugh, for he couldn't imagine anything cruel coming from Amelia on purpose. Though her telling him he was 'cool' once long ago seemed very heartless, he reflected on it with some amusement now.  
  
"You sound just like Zelgadis-san. He'd walk at the back of the group all the time and glower at the ground like he knew the world was ending." She blushed faintly, "I like you," she said suddenly, "It's almost like having him around again. You act a lot like him sometimes, but you're not him. He'd never give me a flower." She moved on, like a petal in the breeze, twirling and skipping around the group, singing random snatches of Justice songs and being happier than he'd seen her the first day he came to Seyruun.  
  
Gourry gave him a thumbs up while Amelia was distracted with Lina, giggling over something they'd seen or done at some point and Saphire smiled to himself once more. Amelia was seeing the real him. He felt confident that he could win her affections from Zelgadis.  
*** 


	6. Basking in the light of love

::BASKING IN THE LIGHT OF LOVE::  
  
The day went by quite well without any more mishaps with Lina's temper and Saphire was feeling proud of himself, he was quickly worming his way into Amelia's heart- he could tell, for she had begun to act less like a princess around him and certainly more like what he remembered of her. It was early evening and Lina and Gourry had decided to stay at the restaurant to have dinner while Amelia claimed she had to go home.  
  
He smiled to himself as he made his way back toward the palace with the skipping young woman. Looking over at her, he could see the slight smile on her face as well and he moved to walk just a little closer to her. She didn't seem to notice which was fine with him. It was all too soon when they reached the front doors of the palace and Amelia turned toward him.  
  
"Thank you for walking me home," she said carefully, blushing faintly as she clasped her hands in front of her.  
  
Saphire bowed to her, though it was more of a joke then an actual bow and she realized it, giving a giggle, "The pleasure was mine. I- appreciate that you've let me spend time with you and your friends."  
  
She favored him with a bright smile. "I feel like I've known you already," she said causing him to blush and look at his shoes. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
He looked up and she giggled, "What time?" he replied with, straightening and putting a hand on his hip as he looked up at her where she stood at the top of the stairs leading to the front door. The guards at the door stood holding it open for her.  
  
Amelia giggled once more, "Whenever you show up," she replied and watched as he gave a more courtly bow and headed back toward the gates.  
  
She stood there until he was out of sight and blinked slowly. "Princess?" asked a guard behind her and she finally turned, heading inside.  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's only the second day since I've even known Saphire-san, but somehow, I feel like I've known him for years and I keep expecting him to do something- it's so weird. I went to lunch with him, Lina-san and Gourry-san today, and it was like having Zelgadis-san back. He drank all the coffee, he didn't eat that much, and rarely said anything, but when he did, it was informative.  
  
I don't know why I said I'd like to see him again tomorrow, but I think Daddy really likes him for how he made me go meet Saphire-san in the garden. Daddy said that he was a Warrior of Justice, though, somehow I don't see Saphire-san giving Justice speeches in battle or even being in battle. I've never looked at his hands, so I don't know if he's ever used a sword before, I'll have to remember to look tomorrow. Maybe I should ask him? Or would that be rude of me?  
  
It's late now, so I should go to bed.  
  
Even if I'm still in love with Zelgadis-san, I would like to have Saphire- san as a friend.  
  
Good night, for real this time!  
  
***  
  
Saphire laid back on his bed, hands clasped behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, "It's working," he murmured to himself softly. "She likes me... should I tell her?" he sighed, "She'd be mad at me most likely. Not yet..."  
  
He sat up again and headed toward the door, dressed in his once usual beige and heading downstairs for a cup of coffee. Saphire sat silently at the back of the room, pondering, "Would Amelia like a visit from Zelgadis?" he murmured aloud to himself as he stirred a spoon in his black coffee for no reason other than to do it. He smirked to himself. "In the dark, she wouldn't be able to tell the difference- except if she hugged me."  
  
Finally, he shook his head and finished his coffee, heading to bed. It would just make things difficult if she were to think Zelgadis was in town...  
  
*** 


	7. Luncheon With the Suitors

::LUNCHEON WITH THE SUITORS::  
  
(Aloria pops in and says, "For those wondering, Yes, I intended to spell the word sapphire wrong, that's how Zelga-bunny spelled it for his name." ^_~ )  
  
Amelia sat prettily at the end of the table in her pearly pink dress with a string of pearls looped around her dainty neck. Saphire sat at her right hand, while some random prince sat across the rectangular table from him. The prince wasn't handsome, he seemed stuck up, and kept glaring at Saphire. Amelia pretended not to notice the rivalry among the guests at her table. Saphire was completely unmoved by it, he knew very well he'd have Amelia the moment he showed her the bracelet that resided in his pocket, so he allowed himself a little self satisfaction at easily deflecting the jealous glares.  
  
The prince beside him, who's name was something like J'harad Al Shwartz, leaned closer to Saphire and whispered softly while Amelia's attention was distracted. "How did you get her to like you? I thought she was in love with some 'Zelgadis' or something. She talks about him all the time."  
  
Saphire looked at the prince with mild interest, "Really?" he asked, "You don't seem like you're really interested in marrying her."  
  
"No, I've got my sights set on someone else, but my parents insisted I come here to at least try for her. So.. you never answered, how DID you do it?"  
  
Saphire lifted a finger slowly, squinting his eyes with his wide smile, "Sore wa- himitsu desu," he replied gleefully.  
  
"Ano- Saphire-san?" Amelia asked blinking when he turned to face her, that smile still in place. She eyed him for a second, then asked, "Have you ever met anyone called 'Xelloss, The Mysterious Priest'?"  
  
Finally, Saphire dropped the smile and shook his head, "No ma'am, I can't say that I have." She gave him a long strange look, then shuddered and went on with her previous conversation.  
  
Saphire sweatdropped somewhat, worried that he may have frightened her, but decided his little mocking of the purple Mazoku had only startled her. So he turned his attention back to his coffee, pouring more and taking a glance down the table at the five other princes and important men at the table. There was J'harad, who didn't seem all that bad, he was just waiting to be turned down so he could go home. The others worried Saphire. The man Amelia was forced to hold a conversation with seemed to be the type who got what he wanted though dirty ways if he had to. He was all charming on the outside, with a mustache on his upper lip and pale brown eyes.  
  
The prince continued to stare at Amelia with a vulture like look that disturbed Saphire, so he decided to step in, "Ano, Amelia-hime, perhaps a dueling contest would be entertaining?" he suggested and all the males at the table suddenly perked their ears. "It would show our skills at defeating evil."  
  
Amelia brightened, clasping her hands together immediately. "How WONDERFUL that sounds! A great idea Saphire-san!" she got to her feet, all the men at the table immediately following suit and they went out to a practice field, quickly getting swords to use from the storage room before they stepped out for Amelia to look them over and decide who would spar who.  
  
She wandered serenely down the line, looking each over, finally deciding that Prince J'harad would duel Duke Errington, based on height and build, Saphire would duel the dastardly Prince Raynald, and the other princes and noblemen were paired up accordingly. Then, she chose for J'harad and Errington to be the first to duel.  
  
The duel was a rather slow paced one, in comparison of other duels. Amelia was amused, but not overly interested in either of the men, yet J'harad won, simply by being unable to be bad enough for Errington to win, the Duke was a terrible sword fighter and the prince was had put not to beat him to a bloody pulp. Saphire applauded J'harad, he was obviously a very skilled sword fighter, but his partner had limited him. Errington bowed to Amelia and stated simply that he was an artist, not a fighter, and retreated to the sidelines to watch.  
  
Next, Amelia called for Count York and Prince Rheed. The princess's choice was far more interesting this time, the Count had been trained in the Epee while Rheed was untrained, but preferred broadsword. York was quick on his feet, meeting Rheed's brute attacks easily and yet, he still lost by a sudden move that was sheer genius on the prince's part.  
  
The next pair to be called upon was Saphire and Raynald. Saphire took his place in the field, his opponent only a step behind. Amelia smiled, "Don't hurt each other now," she reminded, though mostly she was eyeing Raynald. They bowed deeply to her, then waited for her mark. She gave it.  
  
Raynald was still, watching Saphire carefully, noting every twitch, noting how the short young man loosely held his sword as if he were used to something much heavier. In fact, Saphire had the heaviest practice sword there was available in the storage house, and this made the prince wonder. What kind of man this 'Saphire' was.  
  
Suddenly, Saphire snapped out with almost blinding speed, catching the prince off-guard, but he managed to block, then counter. The exchange went on, fast and furious, first one attacked, then the other.  
  
In a swift whirl of motion, they came face to face, Raynald panting and sweating, Saphire barely even winded. "I will have her," Raynald muttered to his opponent, then they broke away for another swift bout before they locked guards again.  
  
"Do you love her?" Saphire asked calmly.  
  
"Of course not, there's no such thing."  
  
A smirk played across Saphire's smooth face, "She believes there is."  
  
"Peasant," Raynald snapped.  
  
"You'll never get anywhere with that attitude," Saphire replied.  
  
They broke away again and their duel went on for another five minutes before Saphire made a sudden, and very unorthodox move which ended with the Prince's sword flying into the air and landing several yards away, the prince held at sword point and defenseless.  
  
Their audience applauded, Amelia beaming, "That was WONDERFUL!"  
  
She called for the final pair and they certainly weren't as interesting to watch as Saphire and Raynald had been, but they were still good. Raynald was fuming silently as Amelia claimed to be tired, yet asked for Saphire to accompany her into the garden for a bit.  
  
She walked slowly, her hands clasped before her, looking down at the ground. "I wanted to thank you for suggesting that... Raynald-sama is...nice and all, but very pushy."  
  
Saphire laughed softly, "Yes, I noticed," he stated softly as he walked beside her, mostly looking at her face and watching the shift of light on her hair.  
  
"Saphire-san," she said softly, looking up at his face and coming to a stop when she found herself locked by his eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest as he gazed at her so calmly, yet with that inner fire that she had only seen in Zelgadis's face. "Why -?" she asked, unable to formulate the question completely.  
  
"To protect you, Amelia-hime," he replied, "There are a lot of men here who want you for your power, or simply your beauty, someone must fend them off. Do you mind?" She was dimly aware that he had come slightly closer to her, his voice lowering. She thought her heart would explode. Faintly, she could smell him, he was of the earth, with a hint of human musk and an unearthly quality that seemed to be something more than human. Her eyes fell closed as she felt his hand touch her cheek softly and she tipped her face upwards.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a soft kiss on the back of her hand and she opened her eyes to see Saphire bowing over the same hand. "You claimed to be tired before, so I should leave you," he said.  
  
"You'll come back and protect me tomorrow, right?" she didn't know why she'd said that.  
  
"If that is what you wish, Amelia-hime," he replied, eyelids slightly lowered in a sly sort of way and he bowed once more, leaving through the garden gate. 


	8. Some Chapter

::SOME CHAPTER!::  
  
Lina stepped into the coffee shop, looking around, and immediately finding her victim. She wound her way around the tables and sat down across from him, watching as he carefully sipped his latte. "So," she said and he nodded in response. "Did she send you an invitation?"  
  
"Of course she did. Two, in fact." He slid the two envelopes across the table to her and she picked them up.  
  
She couldn't help but snicker, seeing that the first was addressed to Zelgadis Graywords, the other to Saphire Gryers. "Couldn't think of a better last name?" she asked and got glowered at over the edge of the coffee mug. Zelgadis set his cup down and laced his fingers together, resting his hands on the table as he gazed at his friend. "So..." she said, "You're going, but are you going to TELL her?"  
  
The once Chimera gave a snort of a laugh, "And how do you know that I'm going?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll have to leave the party, find you, and DRAG you there, in your bedclothes if I have to." Lina grinned ferociously.  
  
Zelgadis nodded, "I see. I guess I'm going then," he had been planning on going anyway, it was simply fun to bait Lina. "What to wear," he murmured, as if he was really pondering that question at all.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," she stated, "Are you going to tell her?" Lina asked it slower this time, eyeing him.  
  
"Depends," he replied easily and sipped his coffee.  
  
Lina fumed, "on what?"  
  
"On whether the sky is clear that night." He had a feeling that if Lina had believed him, she would have made SURE that the sky was clear.  
  
"Baka!" she snapped, slamming her fist on the table. "I'll tell her if you don't!"  
  
"I'll tell her Lina, just in my own time. Now stop making a scene, you'll get thrown out."  
  
Lina smirked, "I'll take you out with me!" she proclaimed, standing to look down at him. "At least wear some better shoes," she stated in a sudden change of topic, "Those boots are just OLD. Not suitable for the birthday party of a princess.... unless you're planning on coming as a clown..."  
  
"Hey!" Zelgadis glowered at her as she wove her way though the tables and out the door once more. He sighed, "My shoes aren't THAT bad..." Well, HE didn't think they were....  
  
****  
  
The ball was two days from when he got the invitations. Plenty of time for Zelgadis to get ready, and he managed to get some new shoes that met Lina's approval too, so he supposed that was a plus. He just hoped that things went right. He supposed that he'd strung Amelia along enough and that he should tell her the truth, he just hoped that things would go right and he wouldn't make a fool of himself somehow.  
  
***  
  
Amelia sat in her room, in front of her vanity, Lina brushing her hair slowly and clipping the jewels into it. The Sorceress was smiling happily to herself, with an almost sly look in her eyes. The princess watched her friend in the mirror.  
  
"Lina..." Amelia said softly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
The Sorceress looked up from her work, meeting Amelia's worried eyes in the mirror. "I sent an invitation to Zelgadis," she said softly, "Do you think he'll come?"  
  
Lina looked away, hiding her face from Amelia long enough to get her expression under control before she moved to sit on the edge of the bench Amelia was perched upon. "Amelia-chan, I think, that if he really loves you, he'll come."  
  
Amelia's eyes watered. "I don't know what to do!" she suddenly wailed. "Saphire-san is so nice to me! he keeps those rude lords away and... and.. I'm still in love with Zelgadis! What if Zelgadis DOES come? What if Saphire comes too?"  
  
"I think that you should introduce them and see who wants to stay with you," Lina stated, FORCING herself to keep from laughing. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely time tonight, and a pleasant surprise before it's over."  
  
Amelia's eyes brightened, "You've planned something for me?" she beamed and glomped Lina, "Oh thank you! You and Gourry-san my most precious friends ever!" Lina returned the hug and drew back to finish Amelia's hair with a wicked little smile.  
  
***  
  
The man was swathed in a midnight dark cloak, the hood pulled low and a pair of gloves hiding his hands. He stopped at the main gates of the castle, meeting the guard there with a nod.  
  
"Invitation?" the guard asked and watched as the man pulled out two envelopes, gazing at them for a long moment before handing one to the guard. "How did you get two?" the guard asked suspiciously.  
  
"Lets just say, I've been leading a double life," the man lifted his head slightly, light falling across his chin and mouth so that the guard could see the wicked grin. "It will sort itself out by tonight, don't worry about it." With that, he entered the gates, getting eyed by the guard, then by another guard the first spoke quietly to.  
  
****  
  
Amelia looked over the table arrangements, then at the little note-cards that were set up on each plate, telling who would sit where. She walked down the rows, reading each name. Her heart sank when she found that Zelgadis was not attending. Saphire was, however, so perhaps the night wouldn't be so completely terrible, there would be someone around to steal her away from the lords she'd had to invite out of courtesy. She had to admit that Zelgadis would never have done that. In fact, he would never attend such a social gathering, if he did, he would be in the back, not participating.  
  
She emerged out into the ballroom through a widely opened set of ornate double doors and gazed upon the guests. There were plenty of men, and plenty of women, all of them glittering, but none daring to outshine her. A shadow emerged from her left and she almost jumped, then saw that it was Saphire, dressed in stately black. "Might I accompany you for a time, Amelia-hime?"  
  
A smile found its way to her lips, despite her previous disappointment and she offered her hand out to him. "Of course. Where is a lady without her protector?"  
  
He gave a soft chuckle, as if he recalled some time before when she had been far from being a lady needing a protector. "You look beautiful, far more so than anyone else here tonight- just don't tell Lina-san that I said that."  
  
Amelia giggled, walking a bit closer to him as they took a circuit around the filling ballroom. "I won't. I don't like seeing people fireballed."  
  
"So she still does that," Saphire commented offhandedly, though Amelia was unsure of what he meant. She wrote it off to his having heard of Lina before.  
  
Prince Raynald emerged from the crowd and bowed deeply, "Amelia-hime, might I have a dance with you?" he asked suavely. Unable to turn him down, she released Saphire's arm and offered her hand to the prince. Raynald glowered at Saphire, though the only response he got was a self-assured smirk. A smirk that said 'Go ahead and try. You'll be turned down like all the others.' This smirk, Raynald resented acutely.  
  
The prince took Amelia's hands and twirled her onto the dance floor among the other dancers as the waltz began. He was silent for a time before he spoke. "Amelia-hime, I would like to ask you to marry me."  
  
She looked at him sadly, "You know my heart belongs elsewhere."  
  
He clenched his teeth, trying his hardest to not snap at her, "But he isn't here." Her gaze trailed to where she could see Saphire standing with Lina and Gourry by a potted plant, talking as they sipped championing. He turned his head, as if sensing her gaze upon him and met her eyes, a smile gracing his lips. He lifted his glass up in salute to her as she was whisked off.  
  
"Maybe he is," she said, "Not all the guests have arrived yet."  
  
Raynald glowered at her, "Does love really matter when it comes to the stability of your country?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes. If I'm not happy, how could my people ever be happy?" she asked in return and he grit his teeth once more, unable to get past her silly delusions of love. "I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."  
  
The song ended and Amelia stepped away from him, giving him a curtsey before retreating to where Lina, Gourry, and Saphire stood. "Was he bothersome as he looked?" Saphire asked in amusement.  
  
"Yes," she replied, taking a glass of champagne from a waiter who brought the tray past. "He asked me to marry him. I told him I couldn't."  
  
Lina sniggered, "He looks so upset by your refusal."  
  
"Of course he would be," Saphire replied, "He wants more land and a stable country to bend to his whim. His own country is falling apart because of his father's insanity."  
  
Gourry seemed to nod sagely. "Guys like that shouldn't be given power." The group looked at him, "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Lina sighed, patted his hand, and shook her head, "Not at all, Gourry."  
  
The night went on like that. Every prince, lord, and nobleman having a dance and try at asking Amelia to marry him, all were turned down. Every time, Amelia returned to her oasis beside the potted plant to have her nerves soothed by Saphire's witty comments, and never once did he ask her to dance. She felt hurt somewhat by that, but somehow relieved that he wasn't pushing himself on her like all the other men attending were, except for Gourry- who was firmly attached to Lina.  
  
She grew tired though, and after dinner, it was another round of dances. Finally, she retreated even from her friends to the balcony. "I just need some time to myself," she said softly and they nodded. Though she did glance back to see Lina arguing with Saphire about something, though the man seemed to be able to deflect all the fiery sorceress's comments with a shrug and sip of champagne. 


	9. The End!

::THE END SCENE::  
  
Amelia stood on a balcony overlooking the gardens. It was almost midnight and the moon was late, shining its silvery light upon the small ornamental ponds that were spotted here and there in the lawns between the hedge walls and rows of rare flowers. Behind her, the ball celebrating her twenty-fifth birthday continued in full splendor, yet Amelia had managed to escape without gaining any tagalongs that normally would have followed her.  
  
The stars sparkled like the diamonds in her tiara and offset the darkness of her hair that was now much longer than she'd ever had it before. She heard someone behind her, but didn't turn, not wanting to invite conversation with anyone right now. The person had different ideas though and stepped up beside her, leaning on the stone railing of the balcony with her. From the corner of her eye, she could see that it was Saphire, and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Automatically, she berated herself for her feelings toward him. She'd promised herself she'd only love Zelgadis, that she'd never give up on him. Amelia hung her head, staring at her unadorned hands.  
  
"Do you really love him that much?" Saphire asked, his voice more than his words causing her to lift her head and look at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Saphire's lips twitched toward a smile. "And what of me?" he asked, seeing Amelia hang her head once more and looking away from his direction.  
  
"I feel... like I've given up on his ever coming back..." Amelia slowly replied.  
  
"So you love me?" Saphire asked, slowly moving closer to her. He saw her nod slightly and reached out a hand to gently touch her cheek.  
  
She turned to look at his face again, causing his hand to slide across her chin to the other side of her face. "I love both of you."  
  
Saphire's smirk became more prominent. "Apt phrasing," he commented but didn't elaborate. Instead, he slid his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Marry me," he whispered to her.  
  
Amelia shook her head, "Why are you asking me this?" Tears trailed down her face as she tried her hardest to keep herself from melting into his embrace.  
  
"Because I love you," he replied.  
  
The princess pulled herself away and was about to head back into the ballroom when he spoke again, "I should return this to you... but if you don't mind... I'd like to keep it and give you something else instead."  
  
She turned to look at him once more, her eyes falling upon a bracelet with a cloth band and a large blue gem. "But- how did you get that?!" she demanded, her eyes going wide.  
  
He smirked. "You gave it to me, Amelia. The day we went our separate ways. You asked me to come back to Seyruun with you, I told you I needed to find my cure." He watched her as he slowly walked closer. She was standing absolutely still, straight as a rod. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a very expensive diamond ring. "You gave this to me and said 'Keep it and remember me by it.' I told you I'd bring it back someday."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Amelia suddenly shrieked, disturbing almost everyone who was within hearing distance- that being the entire ballroom full of people.  
  
Zelgadis placed a finger upon her lips, "Marry me," he repeated his earlier words, "because I love you." Amelia fell into his arms, sobbing her affirmative answer. Slowly, Zelgadis stroked her hair and back, guiding her toward a bench that was set on the balcony not all that far from where they were standing. He took her hand and slipped the ring onto her delicate finger, placing a kiss upon her forehead.  
  
"You rat," she told him, finally calming down and just sitting within his embrace. "All this time.. you.."  
  
"I wanted to know if it was really me that you loved," he said softly. "And I wanted to know if I loved you."  
  
  
  
THE END!!! WAHAHAHA!!!! ^_^ Kawaii or what? 


End file.
